E Kamisama disse: Haja fanfiction
by Laarc
Summary: E houve fanfiction. *Uma brincadeirinha com os personagens de DBZ e suas possíveis reações ao descobrirem sobre esse mirabolante mundo de fanfics!*
1. Um possível problema

N/A: Esta fic é na verdade uma ideia bem antiga na qual eu comecei a trabalhar há um tempo atrás, mas logo abandonei. Bem, resolvi retomar o trabalho e espero que gostem do resultado! Como disse na sinopse, ela é apenas uma brincadeira com o tema e não tive a intenção de ofender ninguém (na verdade, considero a história mais como uma autocrítica do que qualquer coisa)!

No mais, desejo a todos uma boa leitura!

Laarc!

*Um possível problema*

Há cerca de um ano Majin Buu fora derrotado pelos nossos heróis e a Terra, finalmente, estava em paz. No entanto, na Capital do Oeste, mais precisamente no edifício da Corporação Cápsula, a famosa e renomada cientista Bulma Briefs fizera uma importante descoberta que iria mudar a vida dos guerreiros Z para sempre – e que certamente também iria acabar um pouco com todo aquele insuportável sossego.

_Enquanto isso, numa ilha localizada em algum lugar do oceano..._

Com o auxílio da sua inseparável bengala, mestre Kame andava sorrateiramente pela sala, seus olhos fixos no guerreiro Kuririn, que estava sentado na frente do computador há quase três horas já. E ele parecia estar tão concentrado no que quer que fosse que ele estava fazendo naquele computador, que o baixinho nem sequer havia notado a presença do mestre de artes marciais ali perto. "Ei, Kuririn! O que você está fazendo?"

"Ah, mestre Kame! Não tinha te visto aí! Você me assustou!" Respondeu agitado, deixando de olhar para o monitor e encarando o idoso.

"Mas é claro que não me viu! Você está grudado nesse computador há horas! Acho que não fica compenetrado assim nem na hora de lutar! Hahaha" Respondeu com uma risada, se posicionando atrás da cadeira onde estava sentado o ex-carequinha e olhando curioso para a tela do computador. "Mas então... o que aconteceu? Não vá me dizer que está vendo fotos de umas mulheres gostosas peladas... ah, Kuririn! Você deveria ter me chamado!"

"O QUÊ? Não, Mestre Kame! Não tô fazendo isso! O único pervertido aqui é você!" Respondeu com as bochechas bastante vermelhas. "É que a Bulma me mandou um e-mail sobre um assunto muito importante... e eu acho que fiquei meio que vidrado na coisa..."

"Um assunto muito importante? Hum... e sobre o que foi esse e-mail?"

"Não sei se você sabia disso, mestre, mas a Bulma sempre fez o possível para manter a identidade dos guerreiros Z em sigilo... por isso, de vez em quando ela pesquisa os nossos nomes na Internet e vê quantos resultados ela encontra, só para poder hackear o sistema depois e apagá-los." O baixinho olhou para o monitor por um segundo e se virou para o ancião, encarando-o com seriedade. "Bem, ela nunca encontrou muita coisa... e os resultados que apareciam nunca eram importantes! Só que ontem, quando ela resolveu fazer isso, a Bulma encontrou mais de um milhão de resultados com os nossos nomes!"

"Mais de um milhão? Isso não pode ser possível!"

"Mas é verdade, mestre! E parece que todos os resultados vieram de um único site! Um tal de FanfictionDBZ."

"Fan-o-quê? O que é isso?"

"Eu ainda não sei direito... pelo que eu vi até agora, pessoas de todo o planeta parecem escrever histórias sobre nós! Todos nós, mestre Kame!" Disse o guerreiro bastante nervoso. "É muito assustador! Essas pessoas parecem saber tudo sobre nós! Falam até sobre o nosso futuro!

"Que coisa mais estranha... Por que alguém iria escrever sobre a gente?"

"E eu lá sei! Mas pelo que eu percebi, essas pessoas nos adoram!"

"Poxa vida... isso deve ser algum tipo de seita, não? Será que é perigoso?"

"Eu não faço ideia... mas é muito estranho mesmo! E, bem... é por isso que eu estou no computador há tanto tempo! Eu fiquei muito intrigado e comecei a ler essas histórias! Você acredita que eles sabem tudo sobre as esferas do Dragão, sobre a viagem à Namek, sobre a androide 18 e até tinham histórias falando sobre o meu futuro! Dizem que eu vou morrer assassinado por uma mutação esquisita do androide 17!"

"Ah, Kuririn... mas você sempre acaba morrendo mesmo. Não há motivo para se exaltar! Depois a gente te revive!" Falou fazendo pouco caso, as lentes negras dos seus óculos brilhando quando uma pergunta lhe veio a cabeça. "Mas... e de mim? O que eles falam sobre mim, hein? Tem muitas histórias sobre o Grande Mestre Kame?"

"Ahhh, então... não tem muita coisa sobre o senhor não, mestre..."

"O quê? Como assim? Mas eu sou o MESTRE KAME! O famoso lutador de artes marciais! Como pode não haver muitas histórias sobre mim? Estou tão decepcionado..." No entanto, sua expressão de desapontamento logo foi trocada por uma mais animada assim que seus olhos sagazes começaram a percorrer o conteúdo da página. "Ohhhh, Kuririn! Olha só! Estou vendo que tem um monte dessas histórias que são classificadas como 'para maiores de 18 anos'! Vamos ler essas histórias, hein! O que acha? Será que tem alguma coisa sobre a Bulma, ou a Chichi, ou a Launch, ou aquela namoradinha gostosinha do Gohan, ou..."

"EEEEEPA! Pode parar com isso, mestre! Não vou ler isso de jeito nenhum! E nem você vai!"

"Poxa, não acabe com a minha diversão! Afinal de contas, foi a Bulma quem nos mandou o link desse site... então não tem nada de mais em conferir o seu conteúdo, não é?"

Kuririn pareceu ponderar um pouco sobre aquela ideia, mas ainda tinha bastante receio em seguir com aquilo. "Não sei não... a 18 e a Marron já devem estar voltando das compras... acho que isso não vai ser uma boa ideia..."

"Não diga bobagens, Kuririn! Essa é uma excelente ideia! Confie em mim!" Respondeu o ancião tarado apontando para a tela do monitor. "Agora clica logo numa dessas histórias aí... hum... ah! Clica nessa aqui! Olha só isso! Deixa eu ler a sinopse... hum... **Cansadas de serem sempre abandonadas pelos seus maridos, Bulma e Chichi resolvem ter um caso. Atenção: Conteúdo para maiores de dezoito anos. Contém cenas de sexo de mulher com mulher.** Ahhh Kuririn! Eu preciso ler isso! Será que tem fotos também? Nossa, meu nariz já está sangrando só de ler esse resuminho! Eu preciso de um pacote de algodão!"

'Ai, eu tô perdido...' Pensou o ex-carequinha. 'Se a Bulma descobrir que eu tô lendo esse tipo de história ela vai ficar furiosa... e se a 18 descobrir também ela vai me matar! Gulp! Acho melhor aproveitar que o mestre Kame foi no banheiro buscar algodão e desligar esse computador de uma vez! Hum... quer saber, acho que vou limpar o histórico também... melhor não correr riscos desnecessários!'


	2. Um grande problema de fato

_*Um grande problema de fato*_

_Monte Paozu – Distrito 439_

Sentado na sua escrivaninha, Gohan encerrava contente mais um dia de estudo. As provas de fim de ano estavam se aproximando e ele queria estudar bastante para ir bem em todas elas. Não que ele precisasse de nota ou coisa desse tipo, porque ele não precisava mesmo. Mas graças a insistência da sua mãe, Chichi, que sempre o obrigou a estudar bastante, o jovem guerreiro acabou criando gosto pelos estudos e se tornou um nerd oficial.

"Ah, que bom! Minha matéria está toda em dia e já terminei todas as tarefas que o professor passou! Acho que agora vou mexer um pouco no computador para relaxar!" Espreguiçando-se, ele guardou seus livros na estante e ligou a máquina, observando uma fotografia da sua família enquanto esperava o computador ligar. 'Poxa, é tão bom ter o papai de volta! A mamãe parece mais alegre agora que ele está por aqui e o Goten também está muito feliz! Que bom que ele e o papai estão se dando tão bem!' Pensou com um sorriso nos lábios, deixando o porta-retratos de lado e começando a digitar no teclado.

"Nossa, que bacana! Um e-mail da Bulma! Hum... vejamos aqui o que ela quer..." Disse para si mesmo, seus olhos negros percorrendo com atenção a mensagem. "**Queridos amigos**... bla bla bla... **descobri algo que vocês precisam ver**... bla bla bla... **um site chamado FanfictionDBZ**... bla bla bla...** estou tomando as devidas providências**... bla bla bla... nossa! Um site sobre... a gente? Que estranho... bem acho que não custa nada conferir!"

Tudo o que bastou foi um clique e os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram quando a página apareceu na tela do computador. Aquilo tudo era muito esquisito para o jovem guerreiro, que não acreditava e nem entendia direito como é que havia tantas pessoas que pareciam saber não apenas sobre a existência dos guerreiros Z, mas também sobre os seus memoráveis feitos.

"Mas como isso é possível? Essas pessoas sabem sobre o senhor Piccolo, o meu treinamento, a morte do meu pai, e... e... Ai! Mas isso não é possível! Elas sabem que eu sou o Grande Saiyaman! Afff... Lá se foi a minha identidade secreta... e eu sempre achei que aquele disfarce nunca me entregaria!"

Ainda navegando por aquela página, Gohan não pôde deixar de se espantar com a quantidade de histórias que existiam sobre ele. Ele e Videl, ele e o senhor Piccolo, ele e o seu pai, ele e... Vegeta? Mas por que fariam uma história sobre ele e Vegeta? Mas que esquisito...

"Nossa... isso tá ficando mais estranho a cada minuto... ai ai... bem, mas acho que vou ler uma história! Hum... essa aqui parece ser interessante!" E assim, o mestiço clicou numa história cujos personagens principais eram ele mesmo e a sua namorada Videl. "Hum... **Era uma vez um órfão chamado Gohan, e ele era tão pobre, mas tão pobre que chegava a ser miserável**... Nossa! Mas que exagero! Eu não sou órfão! Porque estão falando que eu sou órfão! E também não sou miserável!" Disse muito contrariado, suas sobrancelhas muito franzidas, mas continuando a ler a história. "**Ele era muito apaixonado por uma menina chamada Videl, mas que não ligava pra ele porque ela era muito rica e só queria saber de garotos ricos.**"

Seus punhos se fecharam com força naquela hora, muito furioso por alguém achar que a sua namorada era uma pessoa tão fútil. No entanto, por mais chateado que estivesse, seus olhos não conseguiam se desgrudar da tela, e ele continuou a ler. "**Um belo dia Gohan salvou Videl de um assalto, mas acabou levando um tiro e ficou gravemente ferido. E no que pareciam ser seus últimos minutos de vida, Videl confessou que sempre foi apaixonada por ele, mas nunca teve coragem para lhe dizer aquilo. Então o poder do amor o curou e Gohan e Videl se beijaram e viveram felizes para sempre! Fim!**"

'Ué... mas já acabou?' Pensou, bastante confuso. 'Que história mais estranha... e que negócio é esse de poder do amor? Bem... mas pelo menos eu e a Videl ficamos juntos no final!'

Dando de ombros, retornou para a página inicial e resolveu procurar por mais histórias. "Ah! Que legal! Essa aqui é sobre os meus pais!" Disse bastante entusiasmado, um largo sorriso em seu rosto. No entanto, o seu enorme sorriso começou a diminuir a medida que lia aquele texto, seus olhos se estreitando.

Pobre Gohan... não tinha prestado atenção nas observações, logo não sabia que aquela história era recomendada apenas para maiores de dezoito anos... e que estava recheada de cenas muito picantes... e muito bem descritas também!

Suando baldes, o mestiço soltou um grito apavorado de terror, a imagem de seu pai e sua mãe fazendo coisas que ele sequer sabia serem possíveis grafada a ferro e fogo em sua mente. "AHHHHHHHHH! Mas o que é isso?" Disse muito nervoso, um frio horripilante lhe subindo a espinha. "Acho melhor parar de ler essas histórias e ligar para a Bulma para perguntar se ela já conseguiu invadir esse site!"

Levantando-se, pegou o telefone e discou rapidamente.

"Alô, quem fala?" Disse uma vozinha do outro lado da linha.

"Ei, Trunks! Aqui é o Gohan!"

"Oi, Gohan! Tudo bem com você?"

"Ah... tá mais ou menos... mas me diz, a sua mãe tá por aí?"

O primogênito de Goku percebeu a breve hesitação do menino em lhe responder. "Ah, então, Gohan... ela tá e não tá ao mesmo tempo..."

"Como assim?"

"É que ela tá trancada no escritório desde ontem a tarde... e disse que não tá pra ninguém!"

'Hum... ela deve estar tentando hackear o site para tirá-lo do ar...' Pensou com uma mão no queixo.

"Gohan, você ainda tá aí?"

"Ah, tô sim, Trunks... mas então tá bom! Não vou incomodar a Bulma!"

"É, acho melhor não... ela sempre fica brava quando alguém a incomoda..."

"Haha! Essa é a Bulma! Então tá bom, Trunks! Depois eu falo com ela! Até mais!"

"Até mais, Gohan!"

Desligando o aparelho, o jovem suspirou fundo. Pelo visto Bulma estava tendo bastante trabalho para tirar aquele site do ar, mas só de saber que a cientista já estava cuidando do assunto já era o suficiente para deixá-lo bem mais tranquilo.

Receoso, voltou a se sentar de frente para o computador. "Acho que é melhor fechar esse site! Já pensou se a minha mãe descobre que eu estava lendo uma coisa dessas! Ai... acho que vou precisar de terapia depois disso..." Desligando apenas o monitor, deixou o quarto onde estava e resolveu ir visitar a sua namorada. Quem sabe a companhia dela não o ajudaria a esquecer das coisas sinistras que lera?

Entretanto, o rapaz ficou tão perturbado com aquilo tudo que, de tão trêmulo que estava, acabou clicando no botão 'minimizar' ao invés de clicar no botão 'fechar'...

… e assim que ele deixou a sua casa, um certo saiyajin desmiolado sentiu uma vontade enorme de mexer no computador... sem contar que ele ficou muito intrigado ao ver aquela janelinha minimizada no canto da tela.


	3. E o problema fica ainda maior

*E o problema fica ainda maior*

"Que bom que o Gohan deixou o computador ligado!" Exclamou um sorridente Goku ao se sentar bem em frente à máquina, ligando o monitor. "E ele até deixou uma janela aberta... hum... o que será que ele estava vendo?" Muito curioso, o saiyajin maximizou aquela janela, seus olhos colados na tela. "**Bem vindo ao site FanfictionDBZ**." Leu em voz alta. "Poxa, muito obrigado! Que povo mais educado esse, hein!"

Com muita dificuldade, o guerreiro começou a vasculhar um pouco o site. Chichi havia comprado aquele computador na época em que ele ainda estava no Outro Mundo, e como fazia apenas um ano que ele havia voltado a viver na Terra, ele ainda não estava muito familiarizado com a máquina.

"Nossa, mas que legal! Diz aqui que tem muitas histórias sobre mim! Acho que era isso o que o Gohan estava lendo!" Concluiu brilhantemente, seu sorriso enorme nunca minguando. "Bem, acho que vou ler uma também!"

Praticamente lutando contra o mouse e catando milho no teclado, Goku, por fim, escolheu uma história para ler. "Ah, essa aqui deve ser boa! Diz aqui que é sobre mim e a Bulma... Ah! Aposto que deve ser sobre alguma aventura na época que a gente saía pelo mundo procurando pelas esferas do dragão! Haha! Vai ser ótimo relembrar os velhos tempos!"

E assim, ele se pôs a ler aquela simpática historinha.

Até que...

"**Oh, Bulma! Eu te amo! Te amei desde o dia em que apalpei as suas partes íntimas!"**

"**Ai, Goku, como você é romântico! Eu também te amo, mas você está casado e eu estou casada..."**

"**Eu não me importo! Eu sou capaz de abandonar toda a minha família para ficar com você!"**

"**Eu também seria capaz disso, mas... mas o Vegeta não vai permitir!"**

"**Bulma, isso não vai ser problema. Se o Vegeta tentar qualquer coisa, eu o mato!**

"**Você faria isso, Goku?"**

"**Faria sim! Faria tudo por você!"**

"**Ah, Goku! Eu quero seu corpo nu!"**

"**Ah, Bulma! Eu também quero seu corpo nu!"**

Sentindo-se bastante sem graça, Goku decidiu que já tinha lido demais daquilo e preferiu trocar de história... e, de agora em diante, pelo bem tanto do seu casamento quanto da sua sanidade mental, ele evitaria todas aquelas nas quais Bulma aparecia. "Isso foi muito estranho e constrangedor... eu não quero o corpo nu da Bulma... e espero que ela também não queira o meu!"

Durante um bom tempo, o herói ficou sentado ali na frente do computador lendo uma variedade enorme de fanfictions. E ele tinha que admitir que estava se divertindo bastante. Ele já tinha lido algumas sobre ele e a Chichi, sobre ele e seus filhos e até mesmo algumas que falavam sobre ele se transformando num tal de super saiyajin nível quatro, o que era incrível e o deixou muito animado, imaginando o quão forte seria nessa transformação.

"Olha, que bacana! Uma história sobre mim e o Vegeta!" Com um brilho nos olhos, ele clicou na sua nova escolha, esperando dar de cara com um texto cheio de lutas.

Só que, na verdade...

"**Kakarotto, eu preciso te confessar uma coisa..."**

"**Pode falar, Vegeta! Aconteceu alguma coisa?"**

"**Sim, na verdade, aconteceu sim!"**

"**Ah é? E o que houve?"**

"**Eu... eu me apaixonei por você, Kakarotto!"**

"**O quê? De verdade mesmo? Mas eu sempre achei que você me odiava!"**

"**Não... muito pelo contrário... Kakarotto, eu am- não! Goku, eu amo você!"**

"**Ah, Vegeta! Eu também amo você, seu baixinho sexy! Agora me beije!"**

Alguns minutos depois, Chichi e Goten encontraram Goku desmaiado no chão. E o computador? Bem... Gohan precisou comprar outro porque o seu antigo tinha sido destruído.


	4. O fim do problema

Dragon Ball Z não me pertence.

*O fim do problema*

Como Trunks havia dito para Gohan durante aquela breve conversa no telefone, Bulma estava mesmo trancada no seu escritório desde o dia anterior. No entanto, diferentemente do que o primogênito de Goku havia pensado, a brilhante cientista não estava trabalhando na destruição daquele site maluco.

Bem, esse até que tinha sido o plano dela a princípio. Mas a medida que ela foi conhecendo o site, esse plano foi ficando cada vez mais esquecido...

Tão esquecido, mas tão esquecido que ela nem parecia mais se lembrar dele.

Tudo começou quando Bulma resolveu checar o tal do FanfictionDBZ e ler uma história.

E não é que ela gostou da coisa!

Então ela resolveu ler mais uma. E depois outra. E outra. E mais outra.

E quando percebeu, já tinha criado um perfil no site e escrito exatamente mil quatrocentos e dezessete comentários.

Ah, mil quatrocentos e dezoito. Ela tinha acabado de escrever mais um!

Bulma já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes ela havia sido sequestrada, ameaçada de morte, morta, revivida, atacada, roubada, violentada por todos os vilões possíveis, sequestrada mais uma uma vez, torturada, traída, espancada, capturada, mutilada e etc... Sem contar também todas as vezes que ela tinha caído de um penhasco, entrado em coma, perdido a memória, ficado doente, ficado órfã, ficado pobre, ficado viúva, nascido uma saiyajin, virado princesa – ou uma escrava sexual, uma faxineira, uma estudante do ensino médio, ou até mesmo uma personagem de contos de fadas.

Ufa!

Uma pessoa normal certamente ficaria chocada e muito assombrada com tal descoberta. No entanto, Bulma Briefs nunca fora uma pessoa normal – principalmente depois de um pequeno incidente envolvendo uma avoada senhora Briefs, uma agitada bebezinha, a gravidade e o chão – e por isso mesmo ela não estava nem um pouco chocada e muito menos assombrada com aquilo tudo.

Ela estava muito excitada.

Sentada confortavelmente na sua poltrona favorita, com três monitores ligados, olhos atentos e papel e caneta em mãos, a cientista lia com redobrada atenção cada linha das três histórias que estava acompanhando simultaneamente.

E você pergunta o motivo dela estar com papel e caneta em mãos?

A resposta é simples.

Bulma estava fazendo uma lista.

Aparentemente, as pessoas que participavam daquele site acreditavam piamente que tanto Bulma quanto os seus amigos eram nada mais nada menos do que personagens fictícios de um antigo programa de televisão... e como se isso não fosse esquisito o suficiente, essas mesmas pessoas escreviam suas próprias ideias sobre o tal do programa.

As ditas fanfictions.

E só para tornar tudo mais bizarro ainda, tanto Bulma quanto Vegeta pareciam ser uns dos personagens favoritos da série – ela só não entendia muito bem como que o rabugento do seu marido conseguiu conquistar tantos fãs com aquela carranca toda.

Bem, mas nada disso explica a tal da lista que Bulma estava fazendo.

Calma! Já estamos quase lá!

Por ser um casal muito badalado, havia muitas, muitas, mas muitas histórias sobre os dois.

Claro que existiam também histórias muito estranhas sobre ela e Goku, ela e Chichi – pelo amor de Kami-sama – ela e Gohan – sério mesmo? – ela e Trunks do futuro – as pessoas sabiam que ele era filho dela, não sabiam? – além daquelas histórias mais estranhas ainda que envolviam Vegeta e Goku – o quê? – Vegeta e Freeza – sem comentários – Vegeta e a versão dela do futuro – é possível uma pessoa sentir ciúmes dela mesma? – Vegeta e alguma saiyajin biscateira...

… bem, o que importa mesmo é que ela tomou a sábia decisão de ignorar essas outras histórias e se fixou apenas naquelas cuja ela e o seu maridinho eram, de fato, um casal.

E nessas tais histórias nas quais ela e o seu maridinho eram, de fato, um casal, parecia haver um consenso entre todos os leitores e escritores de que ela e Vegeta passavam mais tempo transando do que respirando.

Afff... se esses fãs ao menos soubessem a verdade...

Não que a vida sexual dela fosse ruim! Não... não era ruim. Afinal, como classificar o que quase não existe como sendo bom ou ruim?

Complicado, não?

Entendam... não é fácil ter uma vida sexualmente ativa quando você é presidente de uma das maiores empresas do globo, quando tem um filho hiperativo, um pai maluco e uma mãe bisbilhoteira, e quando o seu marido está tendo um caso.

Porque Bulma tinha certeza absoluta de que Vegeta estava mesmo tendo um caso com a Câmara de Gravidade.

A cientista podia não ser uma pessoa normal, mas ela ainda era uma mulher. E como toda mulher, ela estava sim assumindo a culpa pelo seu casamento ter esfriado tanto nos últimos meses.

Talvez fosse porque ela estava sempre muito ocupada com as dezenas de reuniões que tinha na empresa toda semana, ou porque ela passava bastante tempo dedicada às suas invenções malucas, ou porque todo tempo livre que porventura surgia na sua sempre lotada agenda era reservado para o seu adorado filho. Ou até mesmo pelo pior motivo de todos: que ela estava envelhecendo e Vegeta tinha perdido o interesse nela. Não... não poderia ser isso, poderia?

Não importa! O que importa mesmo é que Bulma desconhecia o motivo exato que a levou a se afastar de Vegeta.

Ela só sabia que tinha sim se afastado do saiyajin...

… e ele, por sua vez, foi correndo para os 'braços' da Câmara de Gravidade. Maldita seja!

Mas agora, ela estava empenhada em reconquistá-lo de uma vez por todas e dar um basta naquela horrorosa crise sexual. Ela só precisava de algumas ideias mais picantes para fazer o seu casamento sair da mesmice.

E é por isso, caros leitores, que Bulma estava fazendo aquela lista.

"Vejamos aqui o que tenho até agora... hum... primeiro eu tenho que chamar a atenção do Vegeta. Então eu posso forjar um assalto e ele vir ao meu resgate, ou fingir me acidentar e ele vir ao meu resgate, ou fingir que estou sendo paquerada e ele ficar com ciúmes e também vir ao meu resgate, ou eu posso simplesmente entrar pelada na câmara de gravidade e exigir que ele transe comigo! Bem, vou ter que me certificar antes de que Trunks não esteja treinando com ele quando isso acontecer... seria desastroso!" Fazendo rapidamente algumas anotações, ela voltou a ler a lista. "E aí depois que eu tiver a atenção dele toda em mim, eu posso sugerir algumas coisas que a gente nunca tentou antes, como fazer sexo no teto, sexo voando, sexo dentro da câmara de gravidade, sexo com o Vegeta transformado em super saiyajin... hum... esse parece ser interessante! Nunca transei com um loiro! Ai, mas que excitante! O que mais... hum... sexo durante a lua cheia... será que a lua cheia ainda exerce alguma influência num saiyajin sem cauda? Pelo que essas pessoas escreveram, parece que sim... mas acho que vou ter que descobrir pessoalmente, não! Huhuhu! Mal vejo a hora de colocar meu plano em prática!"

Com uma expressão de mais puro contentamento no rosto, Bulma deixou sua preciosa lista de lado e resolveu escrever uma mensagem para todos os escritores de fanfiction, relatando o seu drama e agradecendo pelas ideias maravilhosas que certamente salvariam o seu casamento.

E nem cinco minutos depois Bulma recebeu sua primeira resposta.

"**Amiga, obrigada por comentar a minha história, mas coloque uma coisa na sua cabeça... Bulma Briefs é uma personagem de um desenho! Então pare de escrever como se você fosse ela e de como eu retratei bem a 'sua' personalidade. É assustador! E também pare de falar que o Vegeta é o seu marido de verdade! Ele tem muitas fãs e elas podem acabar se zangando por causa disso!"**

Franzindo muito as sobrancelhas, ela apagou aquela mensagem ridícula, apenas para mais três pipocarem em sua tela.

"**Bulma Briefs, sinto muito pelo o seu casamento e espero que possa sim esquentar as coisas embaixo dos lençóis, mas tenha em mente que você não é a Bulma de verdade e que o seu marido não é o Vegeta! Fica a dica, viu!"**

"**Você é doida, flor? A Bulma é um desenho! UM DESENHO, meu! Se liga!"**

"**Querida Bulma Briefs, eu sei como você se sente! Também tive uma crise de identidade uma época e fugi de casa pensando em percorrer o mundo para capturar Pokémons! Ainda tenho o contato do psiquiatra que me ajudou durante essa fase! Se você se interessar, me mande uma mensagem! Beijinhos!"**

Tremendo de raiva, e sem saber o que diabos era um Pokémon, ela começou a apagar as mensagens. No entanto, mais e mais mensagens não paravam de chegar.

"**Olha amiga, obrigada por comentar todas as minhas fics, de verdade. Mas veja bem, eu tenho exatamente quarenta e oito histórias sobre o casal Bulma e Vegeta... e você leu e comentou todas em sete horas! Então faça um favor a si mesma e desligue esse computador e viva! Sei lá, saia de casa, converse com as pessoas, arrume um namorado! Esse estilo de vida não é saudável, acredite em mim! Beijos e tudo de bom!"**

"Mas eu não acredito!" Gritou de raiva, levantando-se da poltrona e colocando as mãos na cintura. Sua típica pose quando estava brava. "Eu estou aqui sendo sincera com essas pessoas e elas acham que eu não sou eu de verdade? E que eu estou ficando louca! Ahhh, mas isso não vai continuar assim!"

Furiosíssima, voltou a se sentar e resolveu se vingar de todos aqueles escritores que estavam duvidando dela.

E em meros segundos, o site FanfictionDBZ deixou de existir.

Para sempre.

Ainda bufando, passou o olho bem rápido pela lista que havia feito e saiu do escritório, batendo a porta com força.

"Mãe! Finalmente você saiu desse escritório!" Exclamou Trunks, que acabava de deixar a cozinha com um sanduíche em mãos. "Tava achando até que você tinha morrido al-!"

"Trunks!" Interrompeu a mulher. "Onde estão os seus avós?"

"Hum? Os meus avós? Eles não estão não..."

"E o seu pai?"

"Onde você acha? Na câmara de gravidade, é lógico!" Enfiando todo o sanduíche na boca de uma vez só, Trunks colocou a mão no queixo e ficou observando um pouco o estranho comportamento da sua mãe. "Mãe? O que aconteceu? Você está bem?" Disse depois que conseguiu mastigar e engolir todo o lanche.

"Filhote, eu preciso que você vá para a casa do Goten!" Respondeu sem nem prestar atenção na pergunta que ele havia feito.

"O quê? Do Goten? Mas quem vai me levar até lá?"

"Ai, Trunks! Vai voando, ora bolas! Aposto que desse jeito você chega até mais rápido do que se eu te levasse de aerocarro!"

"Você tá falando sério, mãe? Eu posso mesmo ir até a casa do Goten sozinho? E voando?"

"Mas é claro! Eu já não disse que sim! Vai, vai, vai! Porque eu e o seu pai temos muitas transas para colocar em dia!"

"Muitas o quê?"

"Trunks! Mas o que é que você está fazendo aqui ainda? Já não te mandei ir para a casa do Goten?"

Muito assustado, o pobre menino apenas assentiu rápido com a cabeça e se mandou.

"Aha! Finalmente!" Exclamou Bulma com um sorriso cruel nos lábios, andando em direção à Câmara de Gravidade, arrancando suas roupas pelo caminho. "Vegeta, Vegeta... agora você é todinho meu!"

No dia seguinte foi necessário chamar um pedreiro, porque uma enorme rachadura apareceu no teto da cozinha, no da sala, no do corredor e no do quarto do casal também.

Hum... mas o que será que aconteceu naquela casa?

DBZ DBZ DBZ

Alguns dias depois da descoberta do site FanfictionDBZ, Bulma foi procurada por Gohan, Kuririn e Mestre Kame, que estavam muito curiosos para saber o que tinha acontecido com as fanfictions. E para alívio dos dois guerreiros mais jovens e decepção do velho tarado, a cientista confirmou que tinha destruído a ameaça para sempre. Aparentemente, ninguém além daqueles quatro parecia ter visto o site, então eles juraram esquecer daquele assunto para sempre.

No entanto, aqueles quatro não sabiam, mas uma quinta pessoa também estava ciente sobre a existência das bizarras histórias a respeito dos guerreiros Z.

E essa quinta pessoa tinha ficado tão traumatizada com o que lera, mas tão traumatizada que nunca comentara nada daquilo com ninguém.

"Goku! Vá colocar uma roupa decente!" Gritou Chichi enquanto terminava a sua maquiagem. "A Bulma nos chamou para almoçar na casa dela hoje e não quero chegar atrasada!"

"Almoçar n-na ca-casa da Bu-Bu-Bul-BULMA!" Gaguejou muito assustado o saiyajin, suor escorrendo pela sua testa. "Mas Chichi... eu gosto tanto da sua comida! Por que a gente não almoça em casa mesmo, hein?" Respondeu com um sorriso pra lá de amarelo em seus lábios, sem vontade nenhuma de ir para a casa da Bulma. Pobre Goku... estava longe de se recuperar do seu trauma.

"Nada disso, Goku! Tem muito tempo que não vou na cidade... e também não vou fazer uma desfeita dessa com a nossa amiga! Então trate de se arrumar logo!"

Sem ter muita escolha, ele se arrumou.

E a família dos Son foi para a Capital do Oeste.

Só que no meio do tal almoço...

"O que está acontecendo, Kakarotto?"

"O quê? Acontecendo? Não está acontecendo nada, Vegeta! Que isso! Hehehehe!" Respondeu muito sem graça, fazendo o possível para não olhar para o saiyajin baixinho que acabara de sentar bem ao seu lado.

Vegeta não pareceu acreditar naquela resposta. Ele sabia que havia algo de estranho com o outro guerreiro. Muito estranho de fato. Goku estava mais quieto, mais calado e até mais sério do que de costume... e Vegeta também tinha a ligeira impressão que Goku estava evitando não apenas a ele, mas à Bulma também.

"Hmpf, se você diz..." Respondeu com a cara bem fechada, cruzando os braços, mas permanecendo ao lado do seu eterno rival.

"Hum... então... err... Vegeta!" Disse Goku com extrema dificuldade e depois de alguns minutos de silêncio."

"Hn!"

"Err... você sabe, né?"

"Sei o quê, Kakarotto?"

"Ah, pois é, né! Mas que coisa, não?"

"Kakarotto! Já estou perdendo a paciência com você! Mas o que diabos está querendo me dizer!"

"Sabe, Vegeta... eu gosto muito de mulher! Muito mesmo! E... e... eu estou muito bem casado também! E feliz! É sério!"

Vegeta lhe lançou um olhar quase que incrédulo, não entendendo patavinas daquele assunto. Desde quando ele tinha alguma coisa a ver com o que aquele demente do Kakarotto gostava ou deixava de gostar? "E eu com isso, Kakarotto?"

"Ah, você sabe, né! Só pra constar!"


End file.
